Daddy's Hands 2
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Written by request. Another Cragen/Olivia story. Olivia gets in trouble with IAB and must be dealt with by her father figure.
1. Chapter 1

"Olivia, my office!"

Olivia suppressed a groan as she was ordered into Captain Cragen's office, getting up from her desk and following him, closing the door behind them. He was clearly upset with her and that made her feel awful, even though she didn't know yet what she had done to displease him. She hadn't been told to sit, so she stood, and tried not to fidget nervously.

"I just got off the phone with IAB and lucky for you I stuck my neck out for you to keep your job. What the hell were you thinking, doing unauthorized police work outside of our jurisdiction? Was last week's paddling not memorable enough for you to stay out of anymore trouble?"

"Yes, sir, it was enough! I was just trying to-"

"It doesn't matter what you were trying to do. I've got IAB on my tail every other week, it seems, nagging me about the behavior of my 'unruly' detectives, and now I've also got the captain of the 5-2 complaining about my detectives on his turf. Had you cleared any of this with me first, we may not be having this conversation right now, but you went behind my back and that makes me look like an idiot who doesn't know how to control my detectives."

"I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't trying to make you look bad." Olivia hung her head, blinking back tears as she gracefully endured his scolding lecture.

"I know that your intentions are usually good, and I can't fault you for wanting justice to be served. However, there are rules to be followed around here, and you know them very well. So, I'm afraid this latest infraction means a mark on your permanent record, and you have a caning coming. I will also see you tonight at my apartment after work for another dose. I will not tolerate my daughter behaving like this."

Olivia didn't know whether to smile or cry. Her heart soared every time he referred to her as his daughter, and she hated to disappoint him. He was like a father to her and she desperately wanted his approval. What she didn't understand was that a father's love and approval is unconditional. She already had his love and approval no matter how many times he had to discipline her.

"Assume the position."

Cragen's sharp order interrupted Olivia's thoughts. She obediently, albeit reluctantly, pulled down her slacks and panties to her knees before bending across his desk, holding on to the other side. Cragen stood up and reached for the cane hanging on the wall. Olivia could count on one hand the number of times she had been caned at work. Normally when she had to be disciplined at work, she was paddled. The paddle was reserved for minor infractions, such as mouthing off or being lazy. The cane was reserved for infractions which required IAB's involvement or infractions which required a mark on a detective's permanent record. Unfortunately for Olivia's bottom, this was to be her fate.

"You are going to receive sixteen strokes, detective. You know the drill; no kicking, no screaming, no getting up. One, thank you, sir. Two, thank you, sir. And so on. When we are done, you will dress and go stand in the corner for half an hour. When I allow you to return to your desk, you will sit in your chair and work without excessive wriggling. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Olivia whimpered reluctantly, and squeezed her eyes closed when she felt the cane being tapped on her bottom.

SMACK!

"One, thank you, sir!" Olivia gasped.

WHACK!

"OW! Two, thank you, sir!"

Olivia was in tears by the seventh lick of the cane. By the tenth, she was sobbing and pleading for her punishment to be over, even as she continued to obediently stay in place and count each lick as it was given full force. Cragen was forced to remind himself more than once that the woman bent across his desk was not only his beloved daughter, but also his naughty detective in need of punishment. Her livelihood depended on her ability to follow the rules and he wasn't willing to stand by and watch her lose her job over a stupid mistake or an error in judgment. She was far too bright. So he continued to deliver each lick, silently counting with her and wishing that each one was the last. By the time they reached number thirteen, she was nearly incoherent and he was nearing the end of his resolve. He was going to make the sixteenth and final stroke the hardest stroke of all, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Even in her turmoil, Olivia recognized that he had barely even tapped her with the final stroke.

"Into the corner with you, detective." Cragen ordered, resisting the urge to gather his distraught daughter into his arms.

Olivia shakily stood up and howled when her panties and slacks rubbed against her freshly caned bottom. She obediently made her way to the corner of his office and put her hands on her head. Half an hour felt like an agonizingly long time, but by the time Cragen called Olivia out of the corner, she had calmed down significantly.

"Come here, Olivia." Cragen called from where he was leaning against his desk.

Olivia turned from the corner and stood before him, desperately wanting comfort, but not sure if she deserved it yet.

"I trust we won't be having any more of these problems for a while, young lady."

Olivia relaxed slightly upon hearing him call her 'young lady' instead of 'detective'. This wasn't Captain Cragen talking, this was Daddy.

"No, sir. No more problems, I promise." Olivia sniffled, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Good. I'll expect you at my apartment tonight at six o' clock sharp. Eileen is making your favorite, and then after dinner your backside has a meeting with my hand. Now, you may return to work. Remember, sitting up straight in your chair, and no excessive wriggling."

"Yes, Daddy." Olivia smiled when he kissed her forehead before sending her back to her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After I wrote the first chapter of this story, I felt like I left it unfinished, so here is the finale.**

"…so, anyway, they're expecting me for dinner in about an hour." Olivia sighed, wincing slightly as her cane marks rubbed against her sweats as she walked across to where Noah sat in his high chair and began to clean off his face, which was covered in mushed bananas. The baby boy looked up at his mother and gave her a toothless grin, babbling happily.

"Well, at least Don didn't send you to Ed Tucker to be punished. I hear he's brutal with a cane." Alex kissed her wife's head sympathetically.

"True. I think Elliot was sent to Ed once last year. Luckily, he had the next day off, and he texted me that he literally couldn't sit."

"Should I wait up for you tonight?" Alex asked, with a slight hint of worry in her tone.

"I would appreciate it. I don't anticipate being any later than maybe ten o' clock at the latest." Olivia smiled. She would accept the punishment, but she would also accept all the comfort she could get.

"Would it be mean of me to say that I'm glad it's not me over your knee for once?" Alex teased good-naturedly.

"Totally." Olivia laughed.

When the time came, Olivia got in her car and drove the few blocks to Don Cragen's apartment. She took the stairs, as she always did, and let herself into his apartment with her key. She was greeted by Eileen, who was setting the table for three.

"Hey, Eileen."

"Hi, honey. Dad called and said he's running behind, but he'll be home soon. Hand me those napkins, will you? I made your favorite tonight, chicken and rice casserole." Eileen smiled.

Olivia began to help Eileen set the table as they engaged in friendly chit chat. The two women had grown close ever since Eileen and Don began dating several years ago. Eileen kept the conversation light in order to help keep Olivia's mind off of what awaited her after dinner, and Olivia was grateful for the woman's effort. Once the table was set, Olivia and Eileen sat on the couch to wait for Don's arrival. As the minutes ticked by, Eileen could sense that Olivia's nerves were getting the best of her, and the older woman patted Olivia's hands in a comforting gesture.

"Hey, don't be nervous, sweetheart. Dad loves you, you know that. He's hard on you because he wants the best for you."

"I know. I just wish I hadn't screwed up at all." Olivia smiled at the older woman's kind words.

"Oh, pish. Listen, darling, I have three children of my own, all of them around your age. If all my years of mothering have taught me anything, it's that we are _all_ human and we _all_ make mistakes. I'm not making light of you disobeying him, mind you. I certainly agree with him for taking you in hand. But you shouldn't beat yourself up every time you make a mistake, because then you'll always be unhappy with yourself. Dad doesn't expect you to be perfect. All any parent can ask of their child is that they learn from their mistakes."

At that moment, Don came walking through the door and smiled at his two girls sitting on his couch. Don and Eileen hadn't told Olivia yet about the engagement, but it would be soon. Don first kissed the top of Olivia's head and then greeted Eileen with a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry I'm late. I got slammed with a stack of DD5s at the last minute and I wanted to get them done so they won't be staring me in the face tomorrow morning. Dinner smells great."

"Well, everything is ready, so let's sit and eat before the food gets cold." Eileen said.

"I'll do the dishes." Olivia quickly volunteered once the meal was over. Don had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"Well, that's very generous of you, baby, but Eileen can clean up out here tonight. You and I have some business to take care of in the spare room. I'll meet you there in five minutes."

Olivia suppressed a whine as she made her way to the spare room and sat cross-legged on the bed to wait. She was still sore from her caning earlier that afternoon, and she prayed that whatever he was planning to do to her wasn't going to be _too_ painful, even though she knew full well that she deserved it. The brunette detective couldn't help it as tears filled her chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't wait to finally be in his arms, with everything over and forgiven. Don walked into the room and Olivia choked on a sob when she saw the wooden spoon in his hand.

"Let's get this over with, sweetheart." Don sat down on the bed and set the spoon aside.

Olivia stood up and pulled down her sweats and panties, revealing her caned bottom for the second time that day. She draped herself across Don's lap and sniffled as tears leaked out of her eyes. Don gazed at Olivia's bottom for a moment and came to a decision.

"I'm going to give you a good, hard spanking with my hand. After that, I'll give you ten swats with the spoon, and then we'll be done."

"Yes, Daddy." Olivia wept. She was grateful for the leniency, but she knew that this was still going to be very painful over her cane marks.

"Why are you being punished?" Don gently rested his hand on Olivia's bottom.

"Because I was doing unauthorized police work outside of our jurisdiction without your permission and I got in trouble with IAB. _OWWWWWWWWWW_! _DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYY_!"

Olivia burst into sobs instantly when Don began to spank her with his strong left hand, good and hard just as he had promised. She had to grab onto a pillow and bury her face in it in order to bear the awful pain, and she was only barely able to keep herself from kicking, her legs twitching with the effort. It was only a few short minutes until she went limp across his lap, exhausted. He rubbed her heaving back for a moment to allow her to catch her breath.

"You're being good, baby girl. Only ten swats left, then we're all done." Don reluctantly picked up the wooden spoon.

" _Nooo_! D-D-Daddy, _p-pleeeeeeeease_!" Olivia choked out her pleas between sobs. She became frantic and threw her hand back to protect her poor bottom from anymore spanks.

Don sighed, his heart screaming at him to relent and just hold her. Normally, reaching back during a spanking would require extra punishment, but he understood that she had already accepted a lot of punishment for one day, so he would let her off just this once. He tapped her thigh with the wooden spoon warningly.

"Olivia Margaret, you have ten more spanks coming. Move your hand so we can finish your punishment properly, or you'll get them on your thighs."

Hearing her middle name, Olivia gasped and reluctantly took her hand away from her bottom, placing it back in front of her. She did _not_ want that wicked spoon on her tender thighs.

"Good girl." Don praised kindly. He decided against making her count, and just gave her ten hard, fast spanks to bring her punishment to an end.

Olivia choked on a scream, not expecting the swats to come so fast, and then just sobbed for all she was worth, lying limp and exhausted. He again rubbed her heaving back to help her catch her breath.

"S-sh-should I g-g-get th-the b-b-bel-belt?" Olivia asked between sobs. She was too well trained to think that reaching back would go unpunished.

"No, sweetheart. I'll let you off just this once. Your punishment is over and you are forgiven. Get up when you want to. Do you want a hug now?"

Olivia didn't wait for him to ask twice. She scrambled to her feet and threw herself into his arms, sobbing on his shoulder.

"That's my girl. Cry it all out. Daddy's here." Don said as he held his daughter tight.


End file.
